


Interlude

by Sternenstaub



Series: Arranged marriage AU [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Ocean, Ocean Sex, almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: 5 times a visitor saw Geralt and Jaskier be all mushy around each other and one time they noticed themselves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Arranged marriage AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Interlude

The way back from Rinde to Kaer Leth was hard. Jaskier didn´t know how to act around Geralt and Geralt was even more quiet than usual. But you can´t travel together, watch your husband fight monsters and know he watches you play, without getting closer again. They were both still hurt, some nights they tried to talk about it, stilting words under the stars that showed just how raw and vulnerable they both were. Something that had barely grown had endured a storm and now they needed to see if it had survived, if it could be mended or needed to be rebuilt.

One night Jaskier finally decided to talk about Yennefer, not skirting around the issue any longer. Tomorrow they'd arrive home and he couldn't stand the thought of them sleeping in different beds or worse, in the same but uncomfortable with each other. 

"About Rinde, I'm sorry." Jaskier said and saw Geralt's eyes widen in confusion, "I should not have pushed you so much that night." Geralt wanted to interrupt, Jaskier could already see him opening his mouth and taking all the blame on himself. "I know you didn't mean your declaration, not really." Tears started to gather in his eyes again. He didn't want to cry, didn't want Geralt to think they couldn't talk about this. He hated being this emotional sometimes. 

His stoic husband looked at him deeply confused but Jaskier could see the hurt behind his amber eyes even in the darkness. "Jaskier, I…" Geralt started but couldn't finish his sentence. Jaskier waited, he knew he could not push again without breaking something forever with tears falling from his eyes. Instead of answering, Geralt tugged Jaskier closer until their bodies lay flush and Jaskier's head was buried under Geralt's chin. He heard his witcher rumble, trying to soothe him and his slow heart beating right under his ear. 

After a moment he seemed to have found his words again, "Jaskier, I do like you, I think I am falling in love." Jaskier shuffled back a bit to look up at him and knew he had a sad smile on his face, "But you're not in love with me, not yet at least." Geralt coiled back, as if struck but also held Jaskier closer, it was almost uncomfortable. Jaskier waited. After a month he already knew Geralt struggled not only with voicing emotions but also with working through them. 

"It's okay, darling. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. As long as we are honest with each other, and yes, that includes talking before kissing people who are not me, I will stay at your side." Geralt's mouth hung open a tiny bit, Jaskier wondered how long it would take until his witcher believed his words. He'd just have to show him. 

"Now darling, it's incredibly cold and I would very much appreciate it to be embraced again." he winked at him and raised one eyebrow when Geralt didn't react right away. His witcher grumbled good-naturedly and pulled him closer again. "Demanding minx." he mumbled but Jaskier could hear the fondness in his voice. They were on the same page again and Jaskier hoped it'd stay that way. 

\---

They arrived at Kaer Leth around midday and to both their surprise, Eskel was waiting at the gate for them. He looked at them with a curious expression but didn't ask. After a hearty embrace that pressed all the air out of Jaskier's chest, he told them what they had missed, which was mostly that apparently most witchers had heard about this new place where they could stay free of charge and would be fed well. Many were already planning to drop by Lettenhove and most likely half of Kerack wouldn't have a monster problem any time soon. 

The next day Jaskier had convinced Geralt to join him at the beach, the sun was warm and they had no urgent work waiting for them. Eskel had done a good job of coordinating the witchers during their outing in Rinde and everybody who had requested a pair of monster hunters to visit had already been sent a dispatch either asking for more information or with a note when the witchers could be expected. Eskel had looked relieved to be able to go out on the road again now that they had returned though. He had taken a local warrior along, he had become friends with and said his goodbye this morning. 

Geralt had grumbled about needing to train but ultimately he had allowed Jaskier to convince him with his puppy eyes. With a wide grin and a slightly confused witcher at his side they walked down the slope to the beach. Kaer Leth was so close to the coast, you could smell the sea and the walk took them less than an hour down the cliff. With a whoop, Jaskier threw away his clothes and the small picnic basket he had carried and ran into the water. Geralt stood at the beach, looking down the beach as if he was waiting for an attack.

“Come one, it's not cold. Eskel has been here for over a week, do you really think there's a monster this close to our home?” Jaskier shouted over the waves to the still hesitating witcher. At that Geralt did this little twitch with his mouth Jaskier had learned was a smile and pulled off his shirt. Thankfully he had not worn any armor or they might have both frozen until Geralt was in the water.

Jaskier watched him disrobe, staring blatantly and Geralt smirked at that. He could have sworn the witcher took more time than usual. Muscled thighs finally kicked away his trousers and his husband turned around, meeting Jaskier´s heated gaze head on.  
As Geralt walked into the sea, he could feel his breath hitch. Water dropped down a chiseled stomach and the waves lapped at a well muscled chest until his witcher was fully submerged and swam closer in a few strokes. His white hair surrounded him like a halo when he submerged his head and Jaskier almost forgot to keep himself afloat. A bigger wave caught him in the face and when he came back up spitting salt water Geralt actually laughed at him. 

“Oh, you´re on now.” Jaskier mock growled and swam closer, intent on taking Geralt with him under water for the next wave. The witcher evaded him in a graceful arch around his arm, laughing again and he reveled in that sound and Jaskier followed. He had grown up close to lakes and the sea, Geralt might have witcher strength but he was the better swimmer. With a grin, he dove under and around Geralt, who was waiting for him to come up again it seemed. When he did, a wet witcher waited for him, ready to evade again but that hadn't been his plan. Instead Jaskier let a wave he knew was coming grab him and used the momentum to be thrown into Geralt´s arms. He smirked up at the witcher who had caught him instinctively and thus gotten the wave full front into his face. Jaskier grinned up at him and struck out his tongue. 

Strong arms wrapped around his torso, holding him closer and their legs intertwined under the surface now and then. It felt like they were both weightless and so very small, like nothing else mattered.  
Jaskier could see Geralt´s pupils blow wider, his wet hair hung in his eyes and when he tucked it behind an ear, his hand stayed on his husband´s neck, pulling him closer. They shared a kiss until another wave caught them and they both got water in their mouths. Jaskier laughed, “Let´s go up a bit so we can stand.” and pulled Geralt along. 

Once their feet met the ground again, Jaskier tackled Geralt, wrapping his legs around the witcher´s torso and his arms around his neck. Being in the water like this, almost weightless, he could probably even carry Geralt instead of the other way around. And wasn't that a thought?  
Cold lips tasting like saltwater met his and Geralt steadied him. His legs were held by strong hands and he was hoisted up until he could look down on his witcher glistening wet in the sun, hair askew and golden eyes barely visible in the black of his pupils. 

Their bodies grinded against each other with every wave, the friction a very new feeling in the cold water and Jaskier felt himself grow hot. He pushed their hips closer together and Geralt hissed at him, “Not just a minx but also a siren.” he said with a laugh in his voice.  
“Oh darling, you have no idea.” Jaskier purred and kissed him, tugging his hair lightly with one hand, while the other traveled down Geralt´s chest, meeting chiseled abs and petting the small pouch and following hairy trail further down slowly, trusting his husband not to just dump him in the water.

With a growl Geralt answered his kiss, nibbling on Jasker´s lower lip until he opened it and their tongues felt even hotter with their bodies so cold. The hands on his hips tightened when Jaskier had found what he had been looking for on his way down Geralt's body.  
They shared an even hotter kiss, grinding against each other when Geralt suddenly whipped his head around, almost letting Jaskier fall. 

He stared at the beach where a man was standing, grinning like mad, holding both their trousers in his hands. “So that's what you´ve been up to here. Work, my ass.” the man cackled. Geralt rolled his eyes and when Jaskier looked at him, confusion clear in his face, he growled, “Jaskier, meet my asshole brother, Lambert.”

Said brother laughed madly and scrambled away with their clothes up the path before Geralt could even set Jaskier down. Rolling his eyes but with a clear smile on his lips, Geralt chased after him, butt naked as he was. Jaskier wasn't sure if he hoped his husband would catch up before Lambert reached the keep or if he hoped for the staff to be around, some would surely congratulate him again for this marriage after they saw Geralt in all his naked glory.  
He rubbed his face, laughing and waded out of the water, alone at the beach now. Putting on a shirt that was thankfully a bit longer than necessary, he followed the sound of two wrestling witchers to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will probably update slowly. This first chapter was needed for them to grow comfortable around each other again but from here on the next chapters won't have any impacton the story and be pure fluff that I'll write when I get around to it.  
> Meanin: the mountain will start before this is finished.


End file.
